Il est si facile de détruire
by Okawa
Summary: La guerre fait rage. Alors qu'il se cache des moldus et qu'il vit parmi ses ennemis, Harry découvre qu'il a une soeur. Tous se rendront vite compte que celle-ci est potentiellement dangereuse. Tous y verront leur salut. Mais qui saura écouter les avertissements de son protecteur ? (annexe à l'histoire : slash HP/OC, pas inceste)
1. Chapter 1

Je suis loin d'avoir lu toutes les fics sur Harry Potter, alors si cette histoire possède une quelconque ressemblance avec une autre, je présente par avance mes plus sincères excuses à son auteur.

Par ailleurs, je n'ai pas la prétention d'être écrivain (même amateur). Il s'agit de ma première fic, et ici de mon tout premier chapitre.

Je songeais souvent à cette histoire, j'ai voulu tenter de lui donner vie et, pourquoi pas, emmener quelques personnes avec moi dans l'aventure… Si j'y suis parvenue, alors j'en suis heureuse.

Normalement, je respecte tous les tomes de la saga Harry Potter, excepté les évènements lors de la bataille finale.

Tous les personnages issus de ces tomes appartiennent à J.K. Rowling les autres sont à mon imagination.

Je pense, du moins j'espère, pouvoir poster un chapitre tous les quinze jours.

Bonne lecture.  
...

...

...

...

Ce matin-là était un matin comme les autres.

Harry Potter se dirigeait tranquillement vers la salle à manger du manoir pour prendre son petit déjeuner, croisant sans les voir les frères Lestranges, suivis de Blaise Zabini et de sa petite amie Melinda -ou Sarah peut-être ?-, vite rejoints par Ron et Hermione ainsi que Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Cette chère Bella lui un accorda un joyeux « Bébé Potter arrive enfin à ne plus se perdre ? », pendant que Ron soufflait bruyamment et qu'Hermione se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

Oui, c'était bien un matin comme tous les autres. Plus précisément, un matin comme tous les autres depuis ces cinq derniers mois.

Dès que toute la population sorcière avait (enfin) été consciente de son retour, Lord Voldemort n'avait cessé d'enchaîner attaques et coups d'éclats sur les civils, qu'ils soient sorciers ou moldus. Et malheureusement, il n'avait pas fallu attendre longtemps pour voir se former plusieurs groupuscules armés moldus prêts à employer tous les moyens pour mettre un terme à la « menace sorcière ». Bien vite ces petits groupes n'en devinrent plus qu'un, l'OAS, Organisation Anti Sorcier, dont l'activité principale consistait à capturer des sorciers, jeunes de préférence, et leurs faire subir de nombreux « tests » afin d'obtenir un maximum d'informations sur ces « créatures à l'apparence humaine ».

Durant les premiers temps, seules quelques disparitions furent à déplorer, et le camp de la Lumière et celui de Ténèbres continuèrent de s'affronter.

Mais alors que la bataille finale se préparait aux portes de Poudlard, les troupes de l'OAS attaquèrent, les sorts protégeant l'école n'étant plus grâce au Lord noir et ses mangemorts.

Ce fut alors un véritable massacre. Les sorciers avaient à peine le temps de se concentrer pour lancer un sort, qu'une balle leur traversait la tête. Les boucliers magiques n'étaient d'aucun secours face aux explosifs et aux balles perforantes des soldats de l'Organisation.

Les sorciers encore valident durent rapidement fuirent, abandonnant ainsi le lieu de paix et de savoir aux mains de ces nouveaux ennemis.

Un mois de fuites et de tentatives de riposte, de la part des deux camps, s'écoula.

Mais on peut difficilement affronter un nouvel adversaire, dont les capacités destructrices vous surprennent de plus en plus chaque jour, tout en continuant de veiller sur votre ancien ennemi. Les pertes furent lourdes de deux côtés, et l'Angleterre sorcière se dépeupla très vite, les familles quittant leur pays natal et migrant vers des horizons moins troublées.

Lord Voldemort, préférant temporairement s'incliner devant la Lumière plutôt que de voir les moldus triompher, proposa alors une alliance aux membres restant de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Sage décision, bien que concrètement très difficile à instaurer.

Néanmoins, une trêve et une zone de non-agression, scellées par contrat magique, furent mises en place au cœur même d'une ancienne demeure de Merlin, qui pour une obscure raison, avait miraculeusement réapparut sur les cartes sorcières anglaises.

A l'image de certaines protection de Poudlard, seuls ceux qui avaient réellement besoin d'aide voyait l'accès à cette demeure leur être accordé.

Unissant leurs efforts, Lumière et Ténèbres avaient enfin réussi à dresser des protections efficaces (du moins pour le moment) contre les armes et les technologies moldues.

Toutefois, les mentalités n'avaient guère changé, et pour l'heure Harry se contentait d'ignorer les indésirables compagnons d'infortunes qu'il n'aspirait qu'à faire disparaître, tout particulièrement cette dégénérée de Bellatrix.

Alors qu'il franchissait les portes de la salle à manger, il constata qu'un homme inconnu se tenait debout face à Minerva McGonagall, et que des éclats de voix, auxquels il n'avait jusqu'alors pas prêté attention, retentissaient.

- « Une jumelle ! »

- « Fausse jumelle. »

- « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! Albus n'aurait jamais fait ça ! »

- « Ah…, vous l'appeliez Albus. »

- « Je ne peux pas cr…, bien sûr que je l'appelais Albus ! C'était son prénom il me semble, et nous étions très proches ! »

Cet homme inconnu avait visiblement le don de mettre l'ancienne directrice très en colère.

- « Dumbledore n'aurait jamais séparé une mère de son enfant ! »

- « Techniquement, il a plutôt séparé un enfant de sa mère… »

- « Oh vous et vos sarcasmes, taisez-vous ! »

A l'autre bout de la pièce, confortablement installés devant un royal petit déjeuner, Lord Voldemort et Lucius Malefoy paraissaient à la fois amusés et intrigués par la scène.

- « Le vieux fou aurait réellement fait cela, Maître ? »

- « Il semblerait… Fort astucieux de sa part d'ailleurs, bien qu'inutile et très stupide en pratique. »

- « Pensez-vous que sa venue pourrait quelque peu bouleverser vos plans ? »

- « Je pressens que…cette jeune personne pourrait s'avérer intéressante. »

Harry détailla le nouveau venu.

D'un âge avancé, les cheveux argentés coiffés en catogan, la silhouette haute, fine et droite, soulignée par un complet gris il ressemblait à un majordome de la haute société, ou à un chauffeur de limousine. Vous savez, ce genre de personnes qui vous inspirent immédiatement confiance, qui sont toujours très calmes, courtoises et classes. Bref, il dénotait beaucoup parmi tous ces sorciers fatigués, tendus, et à fleurs de peaux, qui guerroyaient depuis de nombreux mois, présents dans la pièce.

Et lorsque l'homme se tourna vers lui, son cœur rata un battement. Wow ! Quels yeux ! D'un beau bleu turquoise, pétillants de sagesse et de malice. Pour un peu, Harry aurait dit que cet homme était apparenté au défunt Sirius.

L'objet de son observation sortit une lettre de sa poche et la lui tendit sans un mot.

Harry saisit le papier, et à sa grande surprise y reconnut l'écriture d'Albus Dumbledore.

Ignorant la voix de Minerva qui s'élevait à nouveau, il plongea dans la lecture du parchemin.

...

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Même six pieds sous terre, et bouffant les pissenlits par la racine, Dumbledore arrivait encore à lui fomenter des coups tordus!

Il avait une sœur, une sœur jumelle, oh pardon une _fausse_ sœur jumelle !

Lily Potter avait en réalité donné naissance à deux enfants : un garçon et une fille.

Et le grand Albus Dumbledore y avait vu là une opportunité en or ! Un pion de secours au cas où Lord Voldemort parviendrait à ses fins.

Il s'était empressé d'éloigner la fillette de l'Angleterre, l'avait placé dans une famille moldue française, sans leur fournir la moindre explication concernant le statut de sorcière de l'enfant, et avait purement et simplement effacé cet incident de la mémoire de tous les protagonistes de cette histoire.

Dans l'hypothèse où la guerre tournerait vraiment mal, il aurait récupéré la jeune fille, l'aurait formé, et l'aurait envoyé au-devant du Lord, au mieux pour épauler Harry, au pire pour le remplacer.

Bon, il s'agissait là de la version courte de cette fichue lettre, les aveux venant de la main même de l'instigateur.

Seule une autre personne avait eu connaissance de l'affaire, Jim Rafkine, un langue-de-plomb français, qui tout ce temps avait pour mission de garder un contact avec l'enfant, langue-de-plomb qui se trouvait à présent devant toute l'assemblée.

- « Je dois impérativement l'amener ici, il est nécessaire que le lien jumeau s'établisse pour l'aider à gérer sa magie. »

- « Magie qui ne s'est jamais manifestée si j'ai bien compris. Comment savoir si elle n'est pas tout simplement cracmol ? »

Alors qu'Harry prenait lentement connaissance de l'histoire, (et comprenait que toutes les personnes arrivées avant lui dans la pièce avaient déjà été mises au parfum), la houleuse discussion entre McGonagall et le nouveau venu se poursuivait.

- « Elle ne l'est pas, on peut sentir sa magie. Cette dernière est simplement bloquée, bloquée depuis au moins quinze ans. Je pense que c'est Léa, elle-même qui provoque ce blocage. »

Ah, sa sœur s'appelait Léa… ? Merci Albus d'avoir passé outre ce léger détail.

- « Une sorcière bridant sa propre magie ? Aussi longtemps ? Impossible ! Et puis, pourquoi ? »

- « Je l'ignore. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que bride ou pas, sa magie est furieuse et veut être libérée. Léa souffre d'intenses migraines depuis des mois, et celles-ci se sont considérablement rapprochées. Quand le blocage va céder, l'explosion provoquée va faire beaucoup de dégâts, et surtout, elle risque de blesser gravement, voire tuer la fille. Et quand bien même cela ne suffirait pas, vous savez pertinemment qu'une magie ainsi exposée va rameuter toute une troupe d'armée moldue prête à expérimenter encore je ne sais quoi sur leur capture.

Monsieur Potter. Est-ce le sort que vous souhaitez pour votre sœur ? »

Ainsi soudainement interpellé, Harry sursauta...et replongea dans un chaleureux océan. Tss, il ne pourrait parler les yeux fermés celui-là ?!

- « Euh…, non. Bien sûr que non. Vous avez raison, il vous faut la ramener. »

De nombreuses clameurs s'élevèrent. Apparemment cette décision n'était pas au goût de tous les membres de l'Ordre. Il faut dire que ces derniers mois avaient vu passer leur lot d'espions et de kamikazes à la solde de l'OAS, et que des personnes comme Molly Wesley ne voulaient à aucun prix que l'inespéré havre de paix qu'était la vieille demeure soit lui aussi la proie des bombes.

- « IL SUFFIT ! »

Toutes les conversations cessèrent. Kingsley Shacklebolt se sépara du mur contre lequel il s'était adossé à l'entrée de la salle.

- « Monsieur Rafkine allez dont nous chercher cette jeune personne, je vous prie. »

Le langue-de-plomb s'inclina et transplana.

- « Je vous rappelle que seuls ceux qui ont réellement besoin d'une aide magique peuvent franchir l'enceinte de cette demeure. Molly, vous n'avez aucune crainte à avoir.

Puis-je me permettre de nous demander, de vous assurer que les elfes préparent une chambre pour mademoiselle Potter ?

Et, Hermione, pourrais-tu dans la matinée faire des recherches sur les restrictions naturelles de magie chez les sorciers ? Merci beaucoup. »

Madame Wesley demanda à Ginny de l'accompagner, et les deux femmes sortirent de la salle.

Tous les autres restèrent à leur place, attendant avec impatience leur mystérieuse invitée surprise.

Severus Rogue n'en menait pas large. Il était angoissé à l'idée de se retrouver face à une réplique de Lily. Car si la fille ressemblait autant à sa mère, que Potter ressemblait à son père, il n'était pas sûr de ne pas se comporter comme cet idiot de Sirius, de ne pas savoir faire la différence entre son amie disparue et son enfant. (Non pas qu'il agissait déjà de la sorte envers le rejeton Potter.)

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. Un CRACK sonore retentit et Jim Rafkine réapparut, tenant à son bras…, Léa Potter.

De tous côtés des exclamations étouffées se firent entendre. Certains se levèrent pour mieux voir.

Severus pâlit considérablement.

Les yeux de Lord Voldemort se firent un bref instant soucieux.

Bien qu'elle n'ait que 18 ans, la jeune femme en paraissait au moins vingt.

Elle était plutôt petite, avec un corps svelte et sportif, des cheveux châtains clairs avec des reflets cuivrés, laissés libres, des yeux verts encadrés par des lunettes rectangulaires, un visage assez fermé.

Elle était habillée d'une tunique beige assortie d'une large ceinture à boucle ronde, d'un pantalon moulant noir et de bottes noire montantes jusqu'aux genoux.

Rien d'extraordinaire en somme…ou presque.

Car d'une part sa tunique étant à manches courtes, elle laissait les bras découverts, des bras ornés de plusieurs tatouages : un superbe dragon noir venait s'enrouler de l'épaule au coude sur le bras gauche, tandis qu'un magnifique loup tout aussi noir surgissait des flammes sur l'épaule droite, disparaissant sous la tunique. Sur une personne aussi petite et aussi fine, c'était assez impressionnant à voir.

Mais ce qui choqua le plus Harry c'est l'attitude et le regard de Léa : alors que ses yeux auraient dû refléter une certaine appréhension et un manque de repère face à ce nouveau monde, seuls une intense méfiance et une grande froideur y paraissaient.

Pour un peu, Harry se serait cru devant un enfant de mangemort.

Face à tous ces regards avides, Léa se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

Un raclement de chaise se fit entendre, et Harry Potter qui avait réussi à se faire momentanément oublier, alla alors rejoindre sa sœur.

Ainsi face à face, nul n'aurait pu imaginer plus extrémiste couple de jumeaux.

- « Salut, je m'appelle Harry. »

- « Léa, enchantée. » Se tournant vers son protecteur et employant sa langue maternelle, « _Jim, tu n'aurais pas un sort en poche pour que je puisse comprendre et m'exprimer en anglais ? Passé les présentations, l'affaire risque de se corser._ »

- « _Tss, si tu avais daigné apprendre l'anglais plutôt que de faire ta mauvaise tête et de te lancer à corps perdu dans tout ce qui a trait au Japon_… »

Léa lui lança un sourire charmeur, de la douceur atteignant un bref instant ses yeux.

- « _Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal à obéir._ »

- « _Eh bien, d'après mes sources, il semblerait que ce soit un trait commun aux Potter._ »

Il lui rendit son sourire, sortit sa baguette et lança le sort.

- « Un, deux, un, deux…, ça fonctionne. Merci mon brave. », s'exclama la nouvelle en tapotant sur la main du langue-de-plomb, faisant sourire Harry.

Jim se retint de lui lancer une tape derrière la tête. Il adorait cette gamine, et pouvait se permettre ce genre de familiarité avec elle. Léa était vraiment quelqu'un d'à part, et il savait qu'Harry saurait très vite l'apprécier. Mais, le langue-de-plomb pressentait qu'il suffirait de peu de temps avait que sa protégée ne montre une ses pires facettes. Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, c'était peut-être une bonne chose, vu certains regards hostiles qui se posaient sur les nouveaux jumeaux.

Kingsley s'approcha du trio, et entreprit d'effectuer les présentations, alors que le Lord et Lucius quittaient discrètement la salle.


	2. Chapter 2

N.B : Vous risquez de trouver Voldemort plus stable psychologiquement qu'il ne l'est dans les livres. (Je ne pouvais faire autrement.)

…...

Je remercie vivement tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire. Particulièrement : Braled, Dadoumarine et Eiluj Fch.

…...

Braled : Merci beaucoup pour ton appréciation. J'ai profité de ta question pour modifier le résumé. Le slash HP/OC ne concerne pas la sœur ; il s'agit d'un couple d'hommes (soft).

…..

Bonne lecture.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Après de succinctes présentations, où Rafkine avait, d'un regard appuyé, fortement dissuadé Molly Weasley de serrer Léa dans ses bras, il fut convenu de laisser la journée aux jumeaux, afin qu'ils fassent plus amples connaissances.

Harry avait donc commencé par faire visiter les lieux à sa sœur.

- « La demeure est divisée par un escalier central entre l'aile est, réservée à Voldemort et ses sbires, et l'aile ouest, attribuée aux membres restants de l'Ordre du Phénix. Au centre se trouvent la salle à manger, d'où l'on vient, un grand salon adjacent à une bibliothèque et un patio, qui séparent ces pièces de la cuisine et des logements des elfes. Enfin, au sous-sol, on a une grande salle d'entraînement. »

- « Une salle d'entraînement ? Cool. Et les jardins et les bois, on est tous autorisés à y aller ?»

- « Oui, oui, bien sûr. Tu penses, je devrais fou si ce n'était pas le cas ! »

Léa se rembrunie.

Ils venaient de faire le tour de l'aile ouest, Harry tenant à lui montrer sa chambre en premier lieu (merveilleusement bien préparée par les elfes), et revenaient à présent vers l'escalier central.

- « Hum…, Jim m'a raconté les grandes lignes de votre guerre…Comment faites-vous pour rester cloîtrés ici, sans tous vous écorcher vifs ? »

Harry eu une rire étranglé,

- « Ce n'est pas la tentation qui manque…. Mais les nombreuses clauses scellées dans le contrat magique préviennent tout écart volontaire de conduite… », puis souriant il ajouta, « du moins, hors entraînements… ».

Léa eu le même sourire diabolique,

- « C'est bon à savoir. »

...

Au détour du dernier couloir, ils tombèrent soudain sur Nagini, qui se dressa alors de toute sa hauteur.

- « Wow ! Quelle beauté ! », s'exclama la jeune Potter, les yeux brillant d'admiration.

Harry se serait attendu à beaucoup de réactions, mais certainement pas à celle-là. Dans quelle dimension avait donc grandi sa soeur ?

- « Sachez que j'apprécie vos compliments Miss Potter… », fit une voix sifflante devant eux.

Harry se raidit et par réflexe mis sa main sur sa baguette. Bon sang, depuis qu'ils avaient réussi à faire cesser ses horribles maux de tête à chaque fois que Voldemort se trouvait à proximité, il n'arrivait plus à percevoir ses approches ! Il tourna la tête vers Léa. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait qu'entre-aperçu le Lord lors de son arrivée, et qu'ils n'avaient pas encore été présenté.

Le corps droit, le regard neutre, Léa Potter s'inclina légèrement, en signe de respect.

- « Lord Voldemort…Honorée de vous rencontrer. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut intérieurement étonné. Aucune crainte n'émanait de la fille, aucune défiance non plus. Seulement du respect lié à sa qualité de grand sorcier, il le sentait.

Rares étaient les sorciers à se comporter ainsi en sa présence. L'ignorance sans doute…

- « Vous devez l'être en effet… Nagini semble vous apprécier… », ledit serpent rampait actuellement lentement vers Léa, « à titre de potentiel repas », finit le mage noir avec un rictus sadique.

Et au grand dam du Sauveur, sa sœur n'eut d'autre idée en tête que de s'accroupir, en regardant le serpent droit dans les yeux. Elle tendit sa main droite vers le sol, qu'elle frotta alors doucement dans un mouvement hypnotique, tapotant légèrement par intermittences. Les deux fourchelangues étonnés purent ainsi voir Nagini cesser sa progression, sentir l'air avec sa langue, et lentement, avec des intentions clairement pacifiques, approcher sa tête de la main et se poser dessus en sifflant de contentement.

Léa murmura alors :

- « Merci ma belle… ».

Son frère était abasourdit :

- « Par Merlin, mais tu ne parles même pas en fourchelangue. Comment se fait-il qu'elle te comprenne ? »

- « Fourchelangue ? », questionna Léa, la voix toujours très basse et douce. Elle ne voulait pas que Nagini perçoive une augmentation de ses intonations comme une menace.

- « L'illustre langue des serpents, Miss Potter », trancha le Lord un brin agacé, mais surtout très surpris par le comportement de son familier.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- « J'ai toujours cru que les serpents étaient sourds. »

- « Pourquoi tu lui parles alors ? », s'exclama Harry.

- « Ce n'est pas tant mes paroles qui importent, que ce que mon corps dégage et exprime à ce moment-là. C'est par le biais du langage corporel que je communique avec elle. Du moment que celui-ci est simple et clair, n'importe quelle espèce peut le comprendre. Mes paroles et mes gestes, ne sont là que pour m'aider à être la plus intelligible possible. », expliqua la jeune femme en se relevant doucement.

Nagini fit alors demi-tour et ondula jusqu'à son maître. Voldemort la fixa quelques instants, ses yeux luisant d'un éclat calculateur, puis s'en retourna par où il était venu, sans un mot ou un regard de plus.

Les deux Potter relâchèrent alors le souffle qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué avoir retenu.

- « Et si on descendait rejoindre les autres, avant que tu n'aies l'envie subite de faire des papouilles à Greyback. », proposa Harry d'un ton mi- amusé, mi- désespéré « un loup-garou », précisa-t-il devant le haussement de sourcil qu'il suscita.

- « Jim m'a affirmé que tous les loups garous avaient des yeux de braises, et un sourire ravageur…, ça ne te donne pas envie de les papouiller ? », lui demanda sa sœur d'une voix fluette.

- « Dois-je m'inquiéter de ta santé mentale ? »

Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa en guise de réponse lui fit froid dans le dos.

….

De retour au rez-de-chaussée, ils aperçurent Rafkine et Shacklebolt en conversation devant les portes de la bibliothèque.

Le langue-de-plomb fit signe à sa protégée de le suivre, et il l'entraîna dans un coin à l'écart.

- « J'ai prévenu Kingsley. Qu'importe sa nature, pas d'entraînement avant qu'on est réussi à libérer ta magie. Obéis-moi s'il te plaît Léa, c'est vraiment très important. Tu dois rester calme en toutes circonstances. »

- « Du moins, je ferais tout pour…, tu as ma parole Jim. J'en conclus que tu parts. »

- « Oui, des affaires au Ministère français qui ne peuvent pas attendre plus longtemps. Je tâcherais de venir te voir aussi souvent que possible... Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? »

- « Oh, rien….Je crois juste que ton charme légendaire a encore frappé. Certaines personnes vont être déçues de ne te voir qu'épisodiquement… » Mais à la vue de l'expression de Jim, elle réalisa :

- « Ahhh…je constate que la déception risque d'être réciproque. »

Le regard de son interlocuteur se fit perçant :

- « Je te ferais payer cette insolence lorsqu'on reprendra ta formation. »

Les traits de Léa se figèrent. 'Oups…' Puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent et ses yeux se plissèrent.

- « Un défi Rafkine-sensei ? »

Un même rictus prédateur lui répondit.

….

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Kingsley s'étaient installés dans le salon jouxtant la bibliothèque.

La pièce était très chaleureuse. Elle était pourvue d'une grande cheminée, dont le manteau était en marbre noir veiné de blanc, d'immenses lustres surplombant un ensemble de canapés et de fauteuils acajou en cuir, et de grandes tapisseries murales représentant des paysages exotiques. Au centre, une table basse en verre supportait présentement le service à thé que les deux sorciers avaient fait venir. Chacun confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, ils dégustaient lentement leur boisson.

- « Il ne figure aucune trace de ta sœur dans les archives ministérielles que l'on a pu sauver avant l'invasion. En revanche, j'ai souvent entendu parler de Jim Rafkine. »

- « Donc elle serait bien ma sœur ? »

- « En doutais-tu ? Ne ressens-tu donc aucun lien ? Pas même quelques sensations étouffées ? »

- « Non rien. »

Shacklebolt croisa les jambes et reposa sa tasse.

- « C'est sûrement à cause du blocage de sa magie. Si Rafkine dit qu'elle est ta sœur, il n'y a aucun doute à avoir. Il a la réputation d'être un excellent et loyal agent. Coriace et très prudent. Je comprends que Dumbledore ait choisi quelqu'un comme lui pour cette mission… »

- « Il n'a pas toujours été langue-de-plomb ? », coupa Harry en prenant un biscuit.

- « Non. Tout comme feu ce bon vieux Fol-Œil, il a un passé chargé. Mais je n'en connais pas tous les détails, et puis ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler. »

Harry fut un peu déçu. Ce Jim Rafkine l'intriguait beaucoup. Il sentait que l'homme était à la fois mystérieux et dangereux. Pourtant ce dernier affichait constamment un air courtois et confiant, le tout dans une attitude flegmatique. Sa légendaire curiosité gryffondorienne était définitivement piquée au vif !

Kingsley reprit songeur :

- « Ce qui m'étonne…, c'est que Rafkine ait accepté la proposition. Il semble même avoir tissé des liens particuliers avec l'enfant. Il ne s'est pas contenté de juste rester en contact pour ne pas perdre sa trace. »

Un silence s'installa.

Puis Harry remua inconfortablement sur son fauteuil, croisa ses bras, et demanda :

- « Que croyez-vous que risque de tenter Voldemort ou l'un des siens ? Je le trouve anormalement calme.»

Shacklebolt eu l'air soucieux.

- « Vous l'avez déjà croisé ? »

- « Oui. » Harry fit une grimace, « et Léa n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'apprivoiser Nagini devant Lui. Elle est…inconsciente ! »

Là-dessus, Kingsley éclata de rire

- « Inconsciente ? Non, je crois plutôt que cela confirme qu'elle est bien ta jumelle ! »

- « C'est une idée ou l'on parle de moi ? »

Les deux sorciers se retournèrent vers l'entrée de la pièce. Léa venait de quitter Rafkine et avait eu envie de consulter les grimoires de la bibliothèque. Chemin faisant, elle avait entendu la fin de la conversation qui se déroulait dans le salon.

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre à sa question, elle continua son chemin tout en lançant un clin d'œil à son frère.

Harry était vraiment de plus en plus déconcerté par ce comportement. L'idée saugrenue de consulter Luna Lovegood lui vint à l'esprit. Si cette dernière lui assurait que Léa avait des joncheruines plein la tête, il la croirait à coup sûr !

- « Je t'accorde qu'elle semble…spéciale. », lança Kingsley dans un sourire, qui s'élargit face au regard torve de son interlocuteur.

- « Spéciale ? Quand je la regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'on a enfermé un des jumeaux Weasley dans le corps de Rogue ! »

- « On parle… »

- « …de nous ? », demandèrent deux têtes rousses de chaque côté de la porte, qui disparurent aussitôt, pour réapparaître sous la forme de Fred et George, chacun assis sur un accoudoir du fauteuil d'Harry.

- « Bon les jeunes, l'ex-futur Ministre de la Magie a beaucoup de travail, alors il va vous laisser. », déclara Kingsley en se levant. Puis, il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

- « Vous êtes deux maintenant. Présentement, considère-toi comme l'aînée de la relation, et veille sur Léa. Voldemort ne laissera pas passer une telle opportunité. »

Quant à savoir de quelle opportunité il s'agissait exactement…, songea le Survivant en regardant Kingsley sortir. Mais il fut vite ramené à la réalité en sentant des mains, qui n'étaient pas les siennes, se poser sur ses cuisses.

….

….

Léa parcourait tranquillement les divers rayons de l'immense bibliothèque. Elle y avait croisé Hermione, ainsi que Severus Rogue. Elle n'avait qu'entre-aperçu ce dernier lors de son arrivée, mais il était difficile d'oublier une telle silhouette. Reclus dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, enveloppé dans sa grande robe noire de sorcier, il prenait des notes à partir d'un épais grimoire. L'envie de lui adresser la parole la tarauda un instant. Mais elle se contenta de l'observer, puis reprit ses recherches.

Quoique…, la grande baie vitrée au fond de la pièce, donnant sur les jardins, avait l'air particulièrement tentante…Rien de tel qu'un bon bol d'air frais !

….

….

Brisant la quiétude qui y régnait, Bellatrix Lestrange surgit dans la bibliothèque et se dirigea droit vers le professeur de potion.

- « Severus, le maître t'appelle ! »

- « Et où notre Seigneur se trouve-t-il, chère Bella ? » susurra l'interpellé, agacé que cette folle vienne le déranger en plein travail.

Pour toute réponse, elle éclata de rire, tournant sur elle-même. Dans son mouvement, elle reconnut Hermione quelques rayons plus loin. Un rictus cruel étira ses lèvres.

….

….

Hermione parcourait lentement les divers rayons de livres, à la recherche d'un ouvrage pouvant enfin donner une réponse quant aux restrictions naturelles de magie chez les sorciers. Depuis ce matin, elle n'avait de cesse de chercher, mais elle n'avait encore rien réussi à trouver de très concret. A croire que cela ne devait pas exister. Qu'il n'était pas normal qu'une magie puisse être naturellement restreinte. Un sorcier n'était pas capable de brider plusieurs semaines sa magie, sans que celle-ci ne se retourne contre son détenteur, et encore moins plusieurs années ! Et pourtant, elle en avait eu la preuve devant les yeux aujourd'hui même.

Un rire sinistre la fit tressaillir. Il appartenait à Bellatrix, elle en était sûre. Comme à chaque fois, un frisson glacé lui traversa l'échine. Elle souffla longuement et reprit ses recherches.

Ah !, _Ces peurs qui vous rendent cracmol_, de Will Bristun. Voilà qui devraient peut-être convenir. Un ouvrage écrit par un psychomage australien. A se demander comment il avait pu atterrir dans cette bibliothèque oubliée de tous.

Hermione mit le livre sous son bras, s'apprêtant à rejoindre une table.

Mais du coin de l'œil, elle vit Lestrange s'approchant d'elle. Elle fit alors brusquement demi-tour, avec la ferme intention de regagner sa chambre.

En passant devant le salon, elle aperçut Harry aux prises de Fred et George, ce qui lui arracha un sourire moqueur. Face au regard noir qui lui fut retourné, elle s'empressa de détaler, contenant difficilement un fou rire naissant.

….

Alors qu'Harry maudissait Hermione, sa (pas si) fidèle amie, de l'abandonner ainsi, un cœur de voix s'éleva dans un souffle à ses oreilles :

- « Harry, Harry, …. »

- « …ainsi donc cela est vrai. »

- « Notre frère de cœur ne ressent aucun lien. »

- « Pas même… »

- « …quelques sensations étouffées. »

- « Faut-il que nous t'aidions… »

- « …à ouvrir tes sens ? », demandèrent-elles, alors que des mains s'égaraient sur son corps en des caresses aériennes.

Figé sur son fauteuil, le rouge montant aux joues, Harry mis un moment à réagir.

Il rêvait ou il était en train de se faire allumer par les jumeaux ? Mais quelle potion avait pris ces deux-là ?

« Vous n'auriez pas avalé un dérivé de potion de désir vous deux ? », demanda-t-il en déglutissant.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard espiègle.

- « Fred… »

- « George… »

- « Doit-on tout lui expliquer ? »

- « …ou tout lui montrer ? »

' A l'aide ! ', commença alors à crier l'esprit d'Harry.

Il allait être la proie de la dernière invention des jumeaux.

' N'importe qui ! Venez m'aider ! ', entendit-il intérieurement, alors que les deux Weasley se mettaient face à lui, un sourire de pure malice vissé aux lèvres…

' Vite ! '

Harry bondit soudainement de son fauteuil, bousculant les jumeaux. Ces paroles ne venaient pas de son esprit ! Ces paroles n'avaient rien à voir avec la dernière farce des jumeaux ! Elles venaient de son cœur, de son âme ! Léa..., le lien…, par Merlin, ces émotions ! Il devait la rejoindre, vite ! Il fallait arrêter ça !

….

….

Léa se tenait devant la baie vitrée ouverte, les yeux fermés, le visage tourné vers le ciel, respirant à plein poumons les milles senteurs de la nature. Bon sang que ça faisait du bien !

Cette journée avait été tellement surréaliste ! Elle ne voulait même pas y penser !

Elle avait laissé son corps se figer et son côté loufoque gérer ses réactions. Harry et d'autres devaient la prendre pour une bizarrerie de la nature, mais elle s'en moquait éperdument. Elle ne savait pas gérer les relations humaines. En fait, elle n'aimait pas les humains. Pas vraiment. Ils étaient compliqués, fourbes, profiteurs, narcissiques, en perpétuelle quête de pouvoir (si infime soit-il), bruyant, ennuyeux, stupides, …, bref la plupart du temps, elle détestait tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un humain.

Elle rêvait de pouvoir partir s'isoler sur une île déserte, et de ne plus jamais revenir.

Elle pourrait le faire. Après tout rien ne l'en empêchait vraiment. Excepté Jim…

Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Pas que son départ attristerait beaucoup ce dernier, mais cela serait vraiment déloyal de sa part, et elle ne le supporterait pas.

Hum…quel délice cet air frais ! Et ce vent qui courait sur son visage et dans ses cheveux…, cette impression de folle liberté !

Cela l'appelait irrésistiblement. Cette envie brusque et intense de courir de toute ses forces, de crier, d'hurler même jusqu'à en perdre la voix ! Quelle sorte enfin ! Toute cette énergie…toute cette magie…

Ouvrant les yeux, Léa revint brusquement à la réalité. Oh non…, sa magie… !

A peine eut-elle l'intention de calmer la tempête qui faisait rage en elle, qu'une fulgurante migraine la saisie. Elle tomba à genoux, serrant convulsivement sa tête entre ses mains, fermant les yeux aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser tant la pression était forte. _De l'aide, n'importe qui, vite !_ Sa magie allait sortir. Sa magie allait tout détruire, tout briser, tout exploser, elle le sentait, elle ne pouvait plus la retenir. _Jim ! Où es-tu ?_

C'est alors qu'elle la sentit. Cette autre magie. Tout aussi destructrice. Tout aussi avide. Mais beaucoup plus mûre. Plus stable. Plus contenue. Et surtout plus sombre. Plus écrasante. Plus forte. Cette magie qui s'abattit comme une chape de plomb sur elle, calmant, figeant d'un seul coup l'ouragan.

« Ne soyez donc pas si pressée Miss Potter… Le temps viendra. », souffla alors une voix froide à son oreille.

Léa ouvrit les yeux. La soudaine lumière lui agressa la rétine, faisant apparaître des points noirs dans son champ de vision. Peinant à reprendre son souffle, elle releva la tête. Toujours à genoux, elle était entourée par la quasi-totalité des occupants du manoir, et surplombée par l'immense silhouette noire de Lord Voldemort. Comme tantôt, celui-ci fit demi-tour sans plus un mot et rentra à l'intérieur de la demeure, entraînant à sa suite certains de ses partisans.

Les autres habitants l'observèrent encore quelques instants, certains murmurant même leurs craintes, puis petit à petit le groupe se dispersa.

Léa vit alors son frère approcher et lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Elle voulut le remercier, lui demander des explications, lui proposer d'aller en discuter dans une de leur chambre, mais face au regard de son jumeau les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.

Car à ce moment-là, dans ces yeux aussi verts que les siens, seule la terreur se reflétait.

….

….

….

….

….

….

En espérant que le chapitre vous aura plu. A bientôt


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour.

Un chapitre un peu court, qui vient avec une semaine de retard. Toutes mes excuses, comme beaucoup d'autres, c'est priorité aux examens.

La suite arrivera bien plus rapidement et sera plus longue.

Ce chapitre est une sorte de transition entre les deux premiers et les deux suivants.

….

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire. Particulièrement : LR6, Nana'.'Lea, .alex16, Dadoumarine, et Bonilia.

...

.alex16 : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Désolée que la suite ne soit pas arrivée aussi vite que souhaitée. Ce chapitre risque en plus de te laisser un peu sur ta faim, mais les suivants seront plus corsés . En tout cas, encore merci et bonne lecture !

….

Bonne lecture.

….

….

….

….

….

….

BLANG ! Harry claqua violemment la porte de sa chambre. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ! Dans quoi était-il encore fourré !

En colère…, il était en colère. Des bourrasques de magie tourbillonnaient autour de lui.

Lui qui se faisait une joie d'avoir à ses côtés un membre de sa famille vivant !

Ouais, bon ok, il n'y avait pas vraiment cru. En fait, il avait encore du mal à prendre conscience de la véracité de la situation, à savoir que Léa était réellement sa sœur…qu'il avait une sœur…quelqu'un lié à lui par le sang pour l'épauler. Même plus. Ils étaient également liés par la magie.

Il l'avait senti. Le lien s'était enfin ouvert, et malgré le fait que la magie de Léa soit à nouveau contenue, il était encore présent, bien que beaucoup atténué.

S'asseyant sur son lit, Harry se pris la tête entre les mains. Bon sang ! Il aurait nettement préféré que ce fichu lien reste fermé. Ces émotions, ces envies, ce n'était pas possible que sa sœur jumelle puisse ressentir ça ! Cela n'avait aucun sens !

Brusquement il se releva. Il voulait des explications. Il les voulait maintenant ! Et il savait précisément qui pourrait les lui donner.

Se dirigeant vers son armoire, il sorti prestement sa cape d'invisibilité et une lourde cape de voyage.

Entendant la porte d'entrée de la chambre s'ouvrir, il se retourna et put voir Ron et Hermione se tenant sur le seuil.

- « Ce ne sera pas la peine Harry. Rafkine est revenu. », lui dit Hermione. Elle était inquiète. Harry avait l'air particulièrement bouleversé.

- « Il monte te voir », rajouta Ron, qui sentait que quelque chose de grave venait de se produire entre les deux nouveaux jumeaux.

Harry leur fit juste un hochement de tête, rangea ses effets, et retourna s'assoir sur son lit.

- « Vous pouvez rester si vous voulez. »

Le couple se regarda, à la fois content de ne pas être tenu à l'écart, et soucieux de ce que cela impliquait. Ron et Hermione entrèrent, puis allèrent rejoindre Harry sur le lit, les pas du langue-de-plomb se faisant entendre dans le couloir.

…

Voyant qu'il était attendu, Rafkine se contenta de légèrement toquer à la porte, puis passa le seuil, refermant la porte dans son dos, tout en murmurant un sort de silence.

Il était tout aussi flegmatique que d'habitude. Cependant, Harry vit dans ses yeux qu'il se serait bien passé de la conversation à venir.

'Ah, parce qu'en plus, il dérangeait Monsieur !' En un instant, la colère du Survivant refit surface. Harry se remit vivement sur ses pieds.

- « Pourquoi l'avez-vous amenée ici ?! Ici ! Là où se trouve Voldemort en personne ! »

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Ce n'était pas vraiment la question à laquelle ils s'attendaient.

Visiblement, Rafkine, si, puisqu'il soupira légèrement et porta son regard vers la fenêtre.

- « C'est justement à cause de Sa présence en ces lieux que j'y ai amené Léa. »

- « Quoi ? », s'exclama Harry stupéfait.

Mais Jim ne lui répondit pas, se perdant dans ses réflexions, ce qui eut le don de mettre le Survivant hors de lui.

Néanmoins la réplique qu'il allait hurler fut stoppée net par les yeux perçants de Jim, qui venait de reporter son regard sur son interlocuteur.

Calmement le langue-de-plomb reprit :

- « Harry. Je sais que lors de la crise de magie de Léa, le lien entre vous deux s'est ouvert. J'ai besoin de savoir exactement ce que vous avez alors ressenti. S'il-vous-plaît c'est important. »

'Et en plus ce bel abruti savait exactement comment lui parler pour le calmer !', pesta Harry intérieurement, tout en se rasseyant entre ses deux meilleurs amis.

Fixant le parquet de la chambre, il expliqua :

- « Au début, je l'ai à la fois senti et entendu m'appeler. J'ai ressenti sa confusion et sa panique. Mais dans les secondes qui ont suivi…Je…Après, la seule chose que j'ai éprouvé c'est une intense haine et une fulgurante envie de détruire, de tuer, d'écraser, de briser…C'est comme si j'étais à nouveau dans l'esprit de Voldemort, alors qu'il est furieux, comme si je partageais à nouveau ses émotions. Sauf que chez Lui, toutes ces pulsions me semblent plus atténuées et plus contrôlées. »

- « Eh ! », fit Ron incrédule, regardant Harry. « Ce fou furieux de Tu-sais-qui serait plus contrôlé et moins violent que ta sœur ? ». Au hochement de tête affirmatif de son ami, il se tourna vers sa compagne, souhaitant désespérément qu'elle ait une explication.

Cette dernière avait les yeux dans le vague et paraissait réfléchir intensément. Elle leva alors la tête vers Rafkine et murmura :

- « Elle hait sa magie… ? »

- « Quoi ? Je…Hermione ?…Bon sang, quelqu'un voudrait bien s'expliquer ?! », s'exclama Harry, regardant tour à tour Hermione et Rafkine.

Ce dernier devança :

- « Votre amie a vu juste Harry. Léa éprouve une profonde aversion envers sa magie, et ce depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Très tôt, par sa propre volonté, elle a bridé sa magie, l'a enfouie au plus profond de son être. Et elle n'a jamais toléré que cette énergie puisse refaire surface. Ainsi recluse, cette magie a vécu des années en compagnie…eh bien, de ce côté sombre que nous avons chacun au fond de nous, et qui par moment s'exprime plus ou moins ouvertement. Comme tout sorcier, au fur et à mesure du temps, sa magie a grandi, s'est intensifiée, mais n'a pu se nourrir que de la partie sombre de l'âme de Léa. »

- « Attendez. », l'interrompit Harry, « la magie qui se nourrit de l'âme ? ».

C'est Hermione qui répondit, remettant d'un geste vif une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

- « C'est une sorte de métaphore Harry. En fait la magie d'un sorcier et son âme sont en permanence en symbiose. Et je dirais que tout au long de sa vie, le sorcier forge son âme par son vécu et ses expériences, et cette âme forge sa magie par toutes les émotions et les envies qui la caractérisent. Prends l'exemple de Tu-sais-qui : son âme est devenue noire par ce qu'il a vécu, et sa magie a suivie en s'imprégnant de cette noirceur. »

S'adossant contre la tête de lit, Harry souffla.

- « Ok, je comprends. Et dans le cas de Léa, il se passe quoi ? »

Jim mis les mains dans ses poches, l'air soudain las, sa ressemblance avec Sirius frappant à nouveau Harry.

- « Le problème de Léa est qu'elle a toujours eut une volonté très forte, et une grande capacité à étouffer, à brider ses propres envies, du moins celles qu'elle estime ne pas devoir ressentir.

Elle n'a pas juste plus ou moins caché son côté sombre, comme vous et moi. Elle a voulu l'enfermer au plus profond de son être. »

- « Et y a enfermé sa magie avec. », termina Harry. « Sa magie n'a donc grandi que parmi les émotions et les envies les plus néfastes de Léa. Elle ne s'est nourrie que de ça. Et à présent cette magie est devenue trop grande pour rester enfermée, et trop violente pour être contenue. Ce qui me ramène à ma question initiale», déclara Harry en ancrant son regard dans celui de Jim, « pourquoi l'avoir amenée ici ? »

Rafkine se massa la nuque. La partie allait être serrée.

….

….

Pendant ce temps, dans l'aile est de la demeure, une toute autre discussion se tenait.

Les récents évènements avaient incité Lord Voldemort à convoquer tous ses mangemorts (enfin, le peu qu'il en restait) pour une réunion.

Dans une pièce prévue à cet effet, silencieux, tous se tenaient à présent assis sur de vieux fauteuils disposés en arc de cercle face à un magnifique fauteuil ouvragé, lui-même dos à une large cheminée.

Il va de soi que ce dernier siège était occupé par Voldemort lui-même, ce dernier caressant présentement machinalement la tête de Nagini, l'esprit encore en proie à quelques obscures réflexions.

Soudain, il leva ses yeux rouge luisant vers les frères Lestranges.

- « Rodolphus, Rabastan et Yaxley. Vous allez sortir. »

Tous furent alors étonnés. Voilà plus d'un mois qu'aucune sortie hors des protections du manoir n'avait été tentée. Elles avaient en général été infructueuses, et surtout à chaque fois susceptibles de dévoiler l'existence de la demeure à l'OAS. Ce qu'il ne fallait à aucun prix.

- « Que devrons-nous faire Maître ? », demanda Yaxley.

- « Je veux un rapport sur les dernières avancées de l'Organisation. Nous ignorons toujours l'emplacement de leur quartier général, ainsi que l'identité de son chef, ce qui est fort contrariant… », termina froidement Voldemort, contemplant les visages crispés de la plupart de ses fidèles. « Nous n'allons plus nous faire oublier très longtemps. Il est temps que ces moldus reprennent leur place. »

Des murmures à la fois approbateurs et craintifs s'élevèrent.

Bellatrix se pencha alors en travers de la table.

- « Cela aura-t-il un rapport avec la fille, Maître ? », demanda-t-elle, presque amoureusement.

Elle avait vu son Maître entrer précipitamment dans la bibliothèque tantôt dans la journée, puis l'avait suivi à l'extérieur, découvrant alors la silhouette agenouillée de la fille Potter, entourée d'une étrange aura violet sombre. Mais avant d'avoir pu continuer d'observer les agissements de son Maître, elle avait été rejointe par bon nombre des occupants du manoir, que le passage précipité du Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient fort inquiété.

- « Te voilà bien perspicace ma chère Bella. », susurra doucement le Lord, « Il semblerait, en effet, que cette jeune personne puisse nous être fort utile.»

- « La fille Potter ? », s'exclama Rogue abasourdi, « Maître », s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Le Lord eu un cruel sourire.

- « Oui Severus, la fille de la défunte Lily Potter…D'ailleurs, je vais te confier une mission… », siffla-t-il, provoquant un frisson dans l'assemblée. « Je veux que tu te rapproches de la jeune Potter. Sois son confident ou son amant, peu m'importe, mais je veux que tu gagnes sa confiance. Elle est bien trop proche de ce Rafkine. »

- « Que je… », Severus déglutit difficilement. C'était bien digne du Seigneur des Ténèbres de lui confier une mission pareille. Il savait tous les tourments que cela lui causerait. Mais pour le cruel sorcier, ça n'en était que plus jouissif. « Bien Maître, il sera fait selon vos ordres. »

- « Je l'espère pour toi Severus, je l'espère… », prononça Voldemort, d'une voix aussi caressante que le souffle glacé de la mort.

….

….

Allongée sur son lit, le bras droit replié sur ses yeux, Léa tentait de calmer son inquiétude.

Elle n'y comprenait rien. Ok, ces derniers mois, cette satanée magie avait décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Le moindre accès de colère et hop ! l'envie pure et simple de broyer la tête de tout le monde la prenait. Difficile à canaliser, certes, mais au moins la jeune femme savait à quoi s'en tenir.

Mais là, rien ! Sa magie n'avait jamais été aussi proche de se débrider, et pourtant Léa était à ce moment-là parfaitement détendue !

Des coups furent frappés à la porte.

- « Entrez. », marmonna Léa.

Jim Rafkine ouvrit la porte doucement, découvrant sa protégée en position 'jambe en l'air' comme elle le disait si bien : allongée à l'envers du lit, les jambes relevées, les pieds reposant sur la tête de lit.

- « Tu fais la circulation ? », demanda l'homme.

- « Mouais. C'est l'heure de pointe dans mes artères. », pouffa Léa, avant de reprendre d'un ton grave, « Je peux te jurer que je ne me suis pas énervée Jim. Je suis sortie prendre l'air et…eh bien disons que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée. »

- « Je sais. Je reviens d'une grande conversation avec Harry. », soupira Jim en refermant la porte et en s'approchant du lit. « Mais toi et moi savons que ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours, voire d'heures, avant que ta magie ne se libère définitivement. »

- « Je suis une véritable bombe à retardement. Merci de me le rappeler, Jim. », prononça Léa d'une voix amère.

Il eut un silence. Puis la jeune femme baissa les jambes, se rassit en tailleur et s'adossa contre la tête de lit. Son regard se fit un instant vague. Elle contempla la chambre. Le lit sur lequel elle reposait dans l'angle gauche opposé à la porte. A côté une grande armoire en merisier. En face, une baie vitrée donnant sur un petit balcon, encadré par une petite bibliothèque et un bureau. Enfin, le dernier angle, à droite de la porte, était lui-même constitué d'une petite pièce, la salle-de-bain.

Couleurs bois et acajou, la chambre était à la fois paisible et chaleureuse. C'est cette quiétude qui la poussa à avouer :

- « J'ai aimé… »

Toujours debout face au lit, Jim fronça les sourcils.

- « De quoi parles-tu ? »

Léa inspira profondément, se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

- « Quand je me suis laissée dépasser par ma magie, le Lord est venu en personne essayer de calmer le jeu. Je suppose que je devais rester sourde aux autres tentatives. J'étais complètement dépassée. Et là…, je l'ai senti…la présence imposante du Lord…sa magie intense et captivante…. », elle se retourna vers son protecteur, « j'ai aimé sentir ma magie plier aussi aisément face à la sienne. C'était comme… », Léa déglutit cherchant ses mots, « je ne sais pas…, c'était à la fois grisant et libérateur. »

Jim la regarda intensément.

Il était content que Léa lui avoue cela. Elle lui faisait si confiance et était tellement loyale envers lui, que parfois s'en était presque effrayant.

Depuis toute petite, Léa avait toujours eu à cœur de bien faire les choses, de ne surtout pas décevoir, quoique cela puisse lui en coûter. Mais elle était tombée sur les mauvaises personnes, et ce n'est que trop tard qu'il s'en était aperçu. Et maintenant, il s'agissait de continuer à recoller les morceaux.

Rafkine croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et s'avança doucement vers la fille.

- « Ce que tu me dis est compréhensible et, dans l'absolu, si rechercher la présence et la discipline du Lord noir te permet d'accepter et de contrôler enfin ta magie, alors fais-le. Cependant… », ajouta-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule, « laisse ton cœur ouvert au lien. Harry saura te guider bien mieux que quiconque ainsi. Dans les pires moments, seul ton frère sera capable de t'atteindre réellement.»

Léa ferma un moment les yeux, de la tristesse s'affichant sur son visage.

- « Je l'ai effrayé. Il se méfie de moi maintenant. », dit-elle, « Je ne voulais pas…Pas lui. »

- « Je sais, et c'est pour cela que je lui ai demandé de passer te voir lorsque je serais sorti. », avoua Jim un petit sourire aux lèvres, en l'embrassant sur le front.

Il fit alors demi-tour et se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte.

- « Que… »

- « A plus tard. »

Les yeux ronds, Léa vit Rafkine franchir le seuil de sa chambre.

Il fut immédiatement remplacé par Harry, son frère qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis l'incident. Et, réflexion faite, elle était persuadée qu'Atlas devait avoir la même tête le jour où Zeus le condamna à soutenir le ciel.

…

…

…

Navrée pour les coquilles qui traînent. J'ai beau lire, relire, rerererelire, y'en a toujours une ou deux qui m'échappent.

A bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

Je remercie vivement tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, en particulier Bonilia, Nana'.'Lea et darkharry060982.

….

Bonilia : (Je voulais te répondre via ta messagerie, mais je n'y arrive pas.) Un grand merci pour ton chaleureux commentaire :-D, il m'a vraiment mis du baume au cœur. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant.

….

….

Bonne lecture.

….

….

….

….

La rue était étrangement calme. Une légère brise froide soufflait faisant bruisser le peu de feuilles encore présentent sur les arbres. Tout était gris : le ciel, les bâtiments, les passants. Tout était morne, presque lugubre.

Soufflant dans ses mains pour les réchauffer, Yaxley pestait intérieurement.

Voilà plus de deux heures qu'ils se cachaient dans cette petite ruelle, observant le bâtiment d'en face, attendant qu'un évènement susceptible de leur apporter quelques informations utiles à leur Maître se produise.

Quelques heures plutôt, lui et les frères Lestrange avaient réussi à mettre la main sur un petit groupe d'hommes à la solde de l'OAS. De simples sous-fifres, mais de fil en aiguille, après quelques coups suivis de nuques brisées, les informations obtenues les avaient conduits jusqu'à ce qui semblait être un des quartiers généraux de l'Organisation, voire même le quartier général central, mais ils n'étaient sûrs de rien. Et ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer sans informations solides à fournir à leur Maître. Les doloris, quand on pouvait s'en passer…

- "Rahhh ! Maudits soient-ils tous ces moldus ! Je me les gèle !", râla Yaxley.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te réchauffer avec ta baguette Yaxley ?", demanda ironiquement Rodolphus.

- "Ça te ferait plaisir que je me retrouve capturé et torturé, hein Rodolphe", grimaça Yaxley.

- "Oh…si peu."

- "Silence vous deux !", ordonna Rabastan en chuchotant, "y'a du mouvement."

En effet, un fourgon noir venait de s'arrêter devant la bâtisse. Dans un claquement de porte, trois militaires en sortirent, portant une petite silhouette cagoulée. Ils entrèrent prestement dans l'immeuble, et le véhicule repartit aussitôt.

- "Nom d'une bouse de dragon ! Ils ont encore choppé un gamin", s'exclama Rabastan.

- "Les captures continues", constata Yaxley, "moi qui croyais que tous ces couards dégoulinants de bons sentiments avaient mis leur petite famille à l'abri…"

- "Eh bien, apparemment non. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?", demanda Rodolphus, "Plus on reste plus on risque de se faire repérer."

- "On a vu ce qu'on voulait voir ici. Passons à Poudlard, comme le Maître nous l'a ordonné, et rentrons", déclara Yaxley.

Se renfonçant davantage dans les ombres de la ruelle, les trois mangemorts transplanèrent.

...

Face à la fenêtre de sa chambre du manoir, confortablement installée dans un vieux fauteuil, une tasse de thé à la main, la sage Minerva McGonagall réfléchissait.

Elle avait peine à croire qu'Albus, son ami et mentor, avait écarté la jumelle Potter toutes ses années, sans lui en parler.

D'un côté, elle saisissait la stratégie d'Albus.

Comme pour Harry, malgré son désaccord, elle avait fini par admettre qu'extraire ses jeunes enfants du monde de la magie était nécessaire.

Mais alors que le vieil homme lui avait confié ses intentions pour Harry, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'en fut pas de même pour la petite fille.

Les conseils du grand sorcier lui manquaient. Elle aurait voulu avoir son avis sur l'espèce d'alliance, du moins de trêve, qui avait lieu entre les deux camps.

En fait, elle aurait surtout voulu avoir l'avis d'Albus sur les possibles intentions de Voldemort. Elle n'était pas aveugle. C'est un poignard dans le dos qui les attendait une fois l'OAS vaincue. Et il lui incombait de protéger les membres restant de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'était son devoir.

Forte de cette résolution, son côté griffondoresque reprenant le dessus, Minerva se leva. Elle reposa doucement sa tasse de thé sur une table basse, ouvrit son armoire et passa une chaude cape de voyage.

Elle songea un instant à laisser un parchemin pour Kingsley. Mais jugeant que son escapade ne durerait que très peu de temps, elle s'en abstint. Se concentrant sur sa destination, elle transplana.

L'instant d'après, elle se retrouva dans un petit sous-bois à proximité de l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Rapidement, elle prit sa forme animagus. Une jolie chatte tigrée se dirigea alors prestement vers le château à moitié détruit. Les oreilles aux aguets, tous ses sens en éveils, sautant par-dessus les décombres, elle se dirigea vers ce qui fut le bureau directorial. Minerva devait retrouver le portait d'Albus Dumbledore.

...

Loin de se douter que certains résidents du manoir avaient décidé d'être particulièrement stupides aujourd'hui, Harry referma lentement la porte de la chambre de sa sœur dans son dos.

Fixant le parquet de la chambre, il se remémorait la fin de la discussion avec Rafkine.

#

_« Je pense que vous avez tous remarqué que seule la magie du Seigneur noir a su maîtriser celle de Léa ? », avait demandé Jim._

_Au hochement affirmatif des trois têtes, il avait calmement poursuivi :_

_« J'ai dû me résoudre à agir ainsi. Albus n'étant plus, Voldemort restait un des rares sorciers capables d'encaisser les attaques de magie de Léa sans trop de dommages. Surtout, vu les circonstances, il me fallait quelqu'un susceptible d'avoir une main mise sur elle à long terme.»_

#

Harry osait à peine appréhender les desseins de Jim.

Ce dernier voulait se servir de Voldemort comme garde-fou pour sa sœur. Pendant que ce cher Lord, aveuglé par le pouvoir et le potentiel de Léa, tenterait de maîtriser cette folle magie, lui et Rafkine travailleraient à réconcilier Léa avec cette dernière.

#

_« Dois-je comprendre que vous comptez vous servir de Voldemort ? Et vous croyez vraiment pouvoir y arriver sans qu'il s'en aperçoive et qu'il vous manipule à son tour ! Vous êtes fou. C'est ma sœur qui est au milieu de tout ça ! Et moi avec. Je croyais ma sœur un peu folle, mais en réalité, c'est vous qui avait déteint sur elle.», s'était emporté Harry._

_Jim avait regardé le jeune homme, un brin amusé. Quel tempérament !_

_« Non je ne suis pas fou. Le Lord noir est avant tout un homme de pouvoir, et reste en conséquence inévitablement attiré par le pouvoir. Pour Lui, Léa représente une arme, un nouveau et fascinant jouet. Il va chercher pas tous les moyens à se l'approprier. Et pour cela, il devra avant tout savoir la contrôler, savoir se prémunir de ses explosions de magie. »_

_« Oh génial ! Maintenant, vous lui donnez une nouvelle arme sur un plateau d'argent. »_

_« Non Harry, non. Je ne lui en donne que l'illusion. », avait réfuté le langue-de-plomb._

___« Et_ comment pouvez-vous être sûr que Léa ne basculera pas de Son côté, vu tous les sentiments négatifs que j'ai perçu ?_ », avait insisté Harry._

___« _Mais parce que vous allez m'aider à maintenir son cœur et son âme du côté de la lumière_ »_, avait répondu Jim d'une voix enjouée. Devant le regard noir du jeune homme, il avait précisé ___« _Le pouvoir d'amour qui est en vous n'a pas de limite. Il est très puissant. Il est votre force. A travers le lien, vous saurez guider Léa, vous saurez comment l'empêcher de sombrer._ »_

#

Joyeux programme en perspective! Maintenant qu'il se trouvait face à sa soeur, Harry ne savait même pas par quel bout entamer la discussion. Comment amener quelqu'un que vous connaissez à peine à se confier ? Car pour pouvoir aider la jeune femme, il devait avant tout comprendre pourquoi elle rejetait ainsi sa magie. Lui avait toujours vu sa magie comme un précieux trésor, comme sa première et véritable amie. Il la chérissait et ne percevait pas qu'un sorcier puisse haïr un tel don.

La diplomatie et la subtilité n'ayant jamais été son fort, il attaqua de front.

- "Pourquoi hais-tu ta magie ?"

Surprise, Léa ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Son visage se ferma davantage, ses yeux s'assombrirent et tout son corps se tendit. A travers le lien, Harry put ressentir tout le dégoût qu'éprouvait sa sœur à l'instant même.

Ainsi Jim avait parlé. Soit. Bien qu'elle n'ait aucune envie de ressasser le passé, Léa savait qu'il valait mieux répondre aux interrogations de son frère. Elle n'avait rien à cacher. A quoi bon cacher ses faiblesses? Il valait toujours mieux les assumer et savoir les parer. Ainsi les gens se trouvaient incapables de les retourner contre vous.

Sa voix s'éleva alors dans la pièce.

- "Il y avait un enfant…dans la maison de moldus où l'on m'a envoyé. Timmy. Il était le jeune fils du couple qui m'a adopté. Il avait quatre ans quand je suis arrivée", commença Léa d'un ton neutre, presque morne. Pourtant, Harry pouvait en ce moment même ressentir toute sa tristesse.

Il eut un silence. Puis Léa se tourna vers son frère.

- "Je l'adorais tu sais. J'ai peu de souvenir de mes premières années, mais je sais que je l'aimais beaucoup. Il était mon grand frère, mon protecteur, mon ange à moi toute seule. Et il prenait très à cœur son rôle d'aîné. Il était toujours au petit soin, toujours là pour moi."

Léa s'arrêta une nouvelle fois. La tristesse laissait lentement place à une colère froide, durcissant davantage les traits de son visage.

- "Je n'ai pas tout compris de suite. J'étais trop petite. Mais vers quatre ou cinq ans, j'ai commencé à comprendre que les parents de Timmy étaient …de mauvaises personnes. Tout ce que faisait leur fils pouvait être source d'une _bonne correction_, d'une _raclée bien méritée_, et tout ce qu'il ne faisait pas d'ailleurs…", finit-elle dans un souffle.

- "Ils le battaient ?", s'exclama Harry stupéfait.

Léa ricana.

- "Hum, tout dépend ce que tu entends par _battre_. Non ils ne le battaient pas, pas vraiment. Une gifle ou un coup de pied au cul pour une chaussette qui traîne, une fessée sur les genoux ou des coups de ceinture ou de cravache, pour la vaisselle qui n'est pas faite, ou une mauvaise note qui est ramenée. Parfois, c'est limite si Timmy n'était pas corrigé pour avoir osé respirer trop fort. Et le tout était parsemé à longueur de journée de _tu n'es qu'un incapable_, _un con_, _un abruti_, _un malade_, _un pauvre gamin qui ne sait pas la chance qui l'a_. Sur un tout jeune enfant, je peux t'assurer que c'est très vite traumatisant. Il y a des soirs où je voyais Timmy trembler en entendant les pas de son père rentrant du travail, car il savait qu'il allait s'en prendre une. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il n'avait pas fait correctement, mais il savait qu'il allait prendre."

- "Et ce n'est pas se faire battre ça pour toi ?", lui demanda amèrement Harry.

- "Non. Se faire battre, c'est régulièrement se faire exploser la gueule sans raison. Physiquement Timmy allait plutôt bien, et du point de vue de ses parents, c'était tout à fait mérité."

- "Que… ?", Harry était outré. Tant de froideur dans un tel raisonnement. Comment sa sœur pouvait-elle lui annoncer ça aussi platement ? A moins que ça ne soit qu'une façade. "Et à toi que t'ont-ils fait ?"

- "Tss…à moi, rien. Va savoir pourquoi. Ils étaient neutres. Pas d'affection particulière. Pas de violence non plus. Rien. C'est surtout Timmy qui était chargé de s'occuper de moi. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne en tout cas…"

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé alors?", la tristesse de Léa était revenu au triple galop. La culpabilité et le dégoût suivant derrière par puissantes vagues.

- "Vers quatre ans, j'ai commencé à avoir quelques accidents de magie. Comme tout petit sorcier. Les barreaux de mon parc qui s'écartent suffisamment pour que je puisse sortir. La lumière qui s'éteint ou se rallume. Un bibelot qui est déplacé. Puis j'ai commencé à ressentir de plein fouet la méchanceté gratuite qui habitait les parents de Timmy. Leur malignité. Et ça m'a fait peur. Cela s'est extériorisé en la porte d'entrée qui reste fermée à clef de l'intérieur, empêchant le père de rentrer dans la maison. La cravache qui disparait. Et bien d'autres choses…"

Léa s'adossa à un mur, fixant un point derrière Harry. Elle continua :

- "Malheureusement, c'était des moldus. Alors, comment ne pas croire que tout ça ne venait pas simplement de Timmy '_qui savait qu'il avait fait une connerie et voulait échapper à sa raclée'_, comme disait son père_._ Comment ne pas croire '_que cet abruti de morveux n'avait pas compris que faire ça ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas.' _"

Il eut un nouveau silence. Harry commençait à comprendre ce que sa sœur essayait de lui expliquer, à comprendre pourquoi elle détestait autant sa magie.

- "Et ça a empiré", constata plus qu'il ne demanda Harry.

- "Oui. Quand j'ai compris que Timmy était puni à cause de moi, j'ai voulu faire comprendre aux parents que ce n'était pas lui mais moi qu'il fallait punir. A chaque fois. Mais non, ils ne voulaient même pas écouter. Ils se contentaient de m'enfermer dans une pièce, tout en hurlant sur Timmy qu'il devrait avoir honte de me laisser m'accuser pour lui. Et plus les corrections augmentaient en durée et en intensité, plus ma magie s'exprimait pour tenter de protéger mon grand frère que j'adorais tant. Un vase qui explose. Une armoire qui tombe. Les pneus de la voiture qui éclatent. Les vitres de toutes les fenêtres qui se fissurent. Et à chaque fois c'est Timmy qui prenait. De plus en plus fort. De plus en plus souvent. De plus en plus longtemps. Je voulais que ça cesse à tout prix. Que cette satanée magie arrête de faire du mal à mon grand frère…"

Les larmes ne coulaient pas. Harry ressentait toute l'immense peine de sa sœur, mais celle-ci n'extériorisait presque rien. Il était à la limite de pleurer pour elle.

- "Et tu sais le pire dans tout ça ?", l'interrogea Léa d'une voix désabusée. "Le pire c'est qu'il ne m'en a jamais voulu. Il a continué à me sourire et prendre soin de moi, comme il l'avait toujours fait."

- "En quoi est-ce mal ?", lui demanda Harry d'une voix légèrement enrouée.

- "Tu ne comprends donc pas !", s'exclama Léa. "Il aurait dû me détester pour ce que je lui faisais subir ! J'aurais dû payer pour ça ! Recevoir des coups moi aussi ! J'aurais dû…"

- "Non, c'est toi qui ne comprends pas", déclara alors doucement Harry, en connaissance de cause. "L'affection qu'il avait pour toi, l'amour qu'il y avait entre vous, était sa bouffée d'oxygène parmi toute cette violence et cette injustice quotidienne. Si en plus il avait dû assister aux punitions de sa petite sœur, ne crois-tu pas que ça aurait été une horreur de trop ? Tu sais, je …"

Soudain de violents éclats de voix leur parvinrent. Ils purent entendre plusieurs personnes courir dans les couloirs alentours.

- "Harry, descends tout de suite on a problème !", cria Hermione à travers la porte.

Sans attendre, les jumeaux Potter ouvrirent la porte et se précipitèrent dans le couloir. Voyant Hermione courant dos à eux, ils la suivirent, tentant de la rattraper.

- "Hermione que se passe-t-il ?", la pressa Harry, une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, descendant avec elle l'escalier central.

- "Ça sent le sang", les informa Léa juste derrière aux.

- "C'est McGonagall, elle est grièvement blessée", leur dit Hermione, jetant un coup d'oeil étrange à l'autre fille, alors qu'ils franchissaient les portes du salon.

En effet, arrivés dans la pièce un spectacle peu commun les attendait.

Kingsley était aux prises avec Bellatrix, l'un et l'autre vociférant insultes et menaces.

Près d'un canapé se trouvaient Pomfresh et Rogue, penchés au-dessus de la silhouette ensanglantée de l'ancienne directrice.

A l'opposé, on pouvait voir la quasi-totalité de la famille Weasley face aux frères Lestrange et à Yaxley. La discussion semblait houleuse de ce côté-ci aussi.

- "Il semblerait que ces trois mangemorts soient à l'origine de l'état de McGonagall", expliqua Hermione à Harry.

Mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas. Il était déjà en train de s'avancer vers Pomfresh, constatant l'ampleur des dégâts sur ce membre éminent de l'Ordre, qu'il affectionnait particulièrement.

- "Comment va-t-elle madame Pomfresh ?", demanda le Sauveur.

- "Minerva est inconsciente et a perdu beaucoup de sang. J'ignore si elle passera la nuit.", l'informa l'infirmière angoissée.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivée ?"

- "Elle a pris une balle Potter. Votre cerveau atrophié est visiblement toujours aussi incapable de réfléchir par lui-même !", lui cracha Rogue, que l'état de Minerva ajouté à la proximité de la fille de Lily mettait sur les nerfs.

- "Oh le grincheux, écrase !", fit la voix grondante de Léa qui venait de se placer derrière son frère, "Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a du sang partout que forcément la cause est un impact de balle."

Harry se retourna vivement vers sa sœur, ne comprenant pas pourquoi celle-ci était soudainement aussi agressive. Ce faisant, il constata qu'Hermione avait disparu de la pièce. Une pièce qui lui sembla tout à coup bien silencieuse.


End file.
